Oppressor
|related = Rocket Voltic Vigilante |variants = Oppressor Mk II |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is riding an Oppressor. |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Oppressor (dial texture) |inttxd = Biker |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} }} Ammo Projectile }} |modelsets = |modelname = oppressor |handlingname = OPPRESSOR |textlabelname = OPPRESSOR |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Pegassi Oppressor is a custom sports bike featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' This vehicle is based on the bike from Street Hawk, a modified motorcycle with a large rocket booster mounted on the rear, similar to the Rocket Voltic, with wings on both the front and back. The bike features a lightweight design based on the , having a small front fairing with an hexagon-shaped headlight and small vents next to the fuel tank. The rear section has triangular panels that hold the rear wings, and the large rocket booster is integrally located below the rider's seat. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Oppressor's speed is impeccable. While performing similarly to other sport bikes, the Oppressor is slightly quicker and responsive. It is powered by a parallel-twin engine, as seen by the exhaust pipes coming from either side of the vehicle and the width of the engine block. The tail pipes end right next to the jet booster. The vehicle features a set of four wings that can be extended, allowing it to glide and maintain altitude for a limited time on a jump or ledge. The player have to use the wings wisely, since they may cause the bike to lose traction for attempting to get airborne, especially in uneven terrain. Similarly, retracting the wings while in mid-air simply makes the bike falling down, as with any standard bike. Alternatively, players can use the wings as a mean to increase drag while falling, minimizing the chances of a rough landing. By maneuvering the bike properly, one can even glide with the vehicle for long distances, as long as the player can keep the airspeed as high as possible. ;Abilities *The bike has a rear-mounted rocket booster, which can be used as a brief speed boost on the ground (or while airborne if the wings are extended). The rocket starts refueling instantly upon landing, finishing in an estimate of three seconds. Combining this ability with the wings feature makes the Oppressor an excellent option to take shortcuts. ;Weaponry The Oppressor features a set of weapons operated by the driver, which can be changed through customization: *With the stock weapon option, the bike features two front machine guns coming from either side of the fairing, next to the headlight, which behaves similarly to those found on many land vehicles. Aiming is a bit tricky and firepower is the same as most mounted machine guns, so it is mostly recommended for on-foot targets. *With the missile option, the bike features four rocket launchers, which are able to destroy unarmored vehicles easily, although they have limited ammo (about 20 rockets). These rockets are similar to those on the Ruiner 2000, being able to be toggled into homing mode with a very tight turning radius or an unguided mode. Its missiles can travel as far as its lock-on range. This weapon can be a perfect choice against any vehicle, especially aerial vehicles. GTA Online Overview Oppressor= |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Machine Guns= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.12 |file_range = 100 / 328 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 500 RPM |observed_ammo = 2 machine guns (unlimited ammo) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Missile Launchers= ) |file_reload_speed = 2 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Explosive |observed_fire_rate = ~ 60 RPM |observed_ammo = 4 missile launchers 20 missiles |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Oppressor can only be modified at a vehicle workshop inside a Mobile Operations Center or Avenger. :*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. :?'' Note: the production model of this weapon has reduced ammo capacity. When purchased, the Oppressor comes painted in the following colors by default: Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' RocketBike-GTAO-TrailerGrab-Firing.png|Firing rockets from first person perspective. RocketBike-GTAO-TrailerGrab.png|Rocket propelled jump over exploding targets. RocketBike-GTAO-TrailerScreenGrab.png|Bikes exiting a Cargo Plane in the Gunrunning official trailer. Oppressor-GTAO-WorkDispute.jpg|The Oppressors with the Missile option during the mission Work Dispute. Oppressor-GTAO-TartanLivery-Official.jpg|The Oppressor with the "Tartan" livery. BlueandGreenCamoLiveryforPegassiOppressor-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|The Oppressor with the "Blue and Green Camo" livery. Oppressor-GTAO-MachineGuns-CloseUp.png|Close-up of the Machine Guns (Stock Weapons). Oppressor-GTAO-Missiles-CloseUp.png|Close-up of the Missiles. Oppressor-GTAO-Missiles(Research).png|'Oppressor' Missiles option in the Bunker research menu. Oppressor-GTAO-FlyingRocket.png|An Oppressor in the air and using the rocket boost. Oppressor-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Oppressor on Warstock Cache & Carry. Oppressor-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Oppressor on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Oppressors appeared first in the seventh Mobile Operations mission Data Breach, where the crew have to retrieve it from enemy agents. *The Oppressor is later used in the eighth and final Mobile Operations mission Work Dispute, used to destroy enemy MOCs. *The Oppressors also appear in one of The Bogdan Problem Preps - ULP Intel. There are up to 4 bikes depending on the amount of players in the Organization/MC. These Oppressors are silver coloured and have machine guns. Also, their icons are that of fixed-wing aircraft. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache and Carry for $3,524,500 or for $2,650,000 (trade price). Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the V-STR Week event. Changes Trivia General *The bike's ability to fly and release wings is likely a reference to the flying motorcycles in the TV series , the film , or both. *The default radio station of the Oppressor is Non-Stop-Pop FM. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The vehicle's beta name was "Streethawk" according to duplicate vehicle mod files, a reference to the TV series which featured a flying motorcycle. *Because of its type, the Oppressor can: **be stored inside an MC bike garage, although it still requires the MOC to be modified. **be selected as a favorite bike, giving more advantages such as bullet resistance, health regeneration, and damage efficiency for machine guns and missiles. *Due to the ability to fly over obstacles and being a land vehicle simultaneously, there are several restrictions: **The use of Oppressors in Heists is forbidden, most likely to abstain interference with the "trip-skip" functionality. **The Oppressors cannot be used in Time Trials, most likely due to cutting directions easier by gliding. *Sometimes, when the player is ejected from the bike by crashing it, there is a chance that the vehicle might end up flipped down and spinning in circles indefinitely. The reason for this is that the vehicle is "attempting" to fall onto its side, but the wing roots are not allowing to do so, causing this odd behaviour. See Also *Oppressor Mk II *Rocket Voltic - A similar concept appearing as a variant of the Voltic. *Vigilante - A car featuring a rocket booster and offensive capabilities. References Navigation }}de:Oppressor (V) pl:Oppressor es:Oppressor ru:Oppressor Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sport Bikes Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:Vehicles with Special Abilities Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online